


My Heart Isn't Only Mine

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was when she spoke, that was the time to submit.





	My Heart Isn't Only Mine

Michiru knew how to take control; Haruka knew that all too well. In fact, she felt as if her body was on fire, her skin flushing with such longing. Until further instructions, all Haruka could do then was grip the bedsheets like a vice.

Michiru kneeled before her, wearing only her white, lacy thin nightgown, woven in deep slivers of red lace. Michiru looked like everything Haruka ever wanted, and ever dreamed of loving. Her half-lidded eyes held a come-hither look that made Haruka want nothing more than to reach out and kiss her right on her luscious lips.

But  _no_ , not yet.

Haruka was to be patient; it was only when Michiru wanted to be touched, that was when she could return the favor in kind. It was when she spoke, that was the time to submit, to what they held as such an expression of their love.

"Don't worry, Haruka. I'll take care of you," Michiru spoke in such a honeyed whisper it made Haruka groan, throwing back her head onto the pillows. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun teasing the other woman, and it was almost time she had gotten her just reward.

Her hips swaying hypnotically, Michiru then crawled onto the bed, towards Haruka, just until she was hovering over her, and then straddled the other woman's waist. She felt her skin grow hotter than ever before.

Michiru then rolled her hips onto Haruka's, torturously slow, and Haruka situated herself underneath the spread of the woman's legs, feeling her wetness through her underwear.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Michiru smiled as she leaned forward to whisper in Haruka's ear.

"All right. Now you can touch, my Haruka."

Haruka was more than happy to oblige when she lifted herself up, grinning, her mouth upon Michiru's warm lips. Their bodies in a spine-melting rhythm, Haruka grabbed Michiru's hips, and Michiru gasped as she felt their cunts pressing together, sharing wetness and swollen flesh, with no space and air between them.

When Michiru took control, Haruka held onto her, and all they could do was move together, as her heart wasn't only hers, it was Michiru's. And they never wanted it any other way. 


End file.
